Waterfalls and Stardust
by kecole12813
Summary: Kagome couldn't help how she felt. The love she had for the silver haired half demon only seemed to cause her more pain. Would admitting her feelings help the situation? Or Just cause more heart ache?


He was gone again. That wasn't really all that surprising though. Inuyasha often disappeared in the evenings to check the village borders, making sure there was no danger around and all was safe for the villagers. What was surprising was his lack of appetite. The hanyou always seemed to be a starving bottomless pit, especially when it came to his beloved ramen. This evening had proved shocking as he shoved the untouched bowl away and walked out the door of Kaede's hut without so much as a sniff.

That grief stricken look he wore meant that he was thinking of her again. Her death still weighing upon on his broad shoulders. She hated to see him like this. So much hurt and anguish in those amber colored eyes that she adored so much.

It didn't seem to anger Kagome,that the man she loved had another woman on his mind. Kikyo was part of his past, his first love at that. There would always be a spot in his heart for the woman who died in his very arms. Kagome understood that. How could she be angry? She had no right, however here she was, heart aching. No it didn't anger Kagome...it caused her sorrow.

Kagome thought the silver haired hanyou loved her, but she could never be sure. Of course the words had never left his mouth but she thought she could tell through his actions that he cared for her. Inuyasha had never been good with words from the very beginning, but there were times when he had stopped her in her tracks with a surprising act of care, or what could be mistaken for love. He took care of her just as much as she took care of him. There was a mutual understanding about that as well. So when Kagome walked towards the Tree of ages, knowing that he was there within its branches, she couldn't help but pity the man staring at the now setting sun.

"Inuyasha?" She spoke quietly knowing he would still be able to hear her words.

"Hmm?" was her only reply. His eyes unwavering towards the disappearing sun.

"Do you want some company?"

Inuyasha suddenly jumped down from his perch with the usual ease and scooped Kagome into his arms. Shooting up once more he gently placed her on a wide branch next to him as he resumed his former position once again.

"Inuyasha do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He muttered looking down. His bangs covered his eyes, and his ears had a droop to them.

She hated how he kept everything locked up inside. How was she supposed to comfort him if he wasn't willing to talk things out?

"...You miss her don't you…?" That seemed to spark his attention a bit.

Looking at her with eyes full of pain, "Of course I do, I'll always miss her."

Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat saddened. She knew the answer, and she was alright with it in truth.

She often wondered though if he would be able to love her, or if he would choose to act on his feelings of love. If there were any that is. Would there ever be anything serious between them, or would the painful memories and guilt hold him back? Would he be by her side throughout the years? She often dreamt of a small hut on the edge of the village, with a garden off to the side. Small children with silver locks and ears perched atop their heads running through the forest playing. Inuyasha cutting up wood for the upcoming winter months. She loved the thought of spending the rest of her days with him, and creating a family, but what if those dreams were wasted hope? What if he never returned her feelings? Would she go back to her own time and live out her life there with her family? She couldn't see herself feeling romantic about anyone else. It just didn't seem right.

Looking downward at her lap, Kagome sat thinking to herself quietly, all the while feeling foolish for having such feelings to begin with.

"Kagome...," It was barely a whisper, but it was there. The sound of his voice saying her name, caused goosebumps to rise on her pale skin. Looking up into those golden orbs, the emotion hidden within them stilled her heart.

Inuyasha seemed to noticed the small bumps that covered her skin. Shrugging out of his fire rat robe, he draped it around her tiny frame. "Are you cold?" He asked softly.

Kagome let a small smile come across her lips, "I'm warming up now."

Silence fell upon the two once more and Kagome couldn't help but question Inuyasha's feelings and intentions.

'It couldn't hurt to try and talk about it, could it?' She thought to herself.

Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha was wondering the answers to some of the same questions.

When the young woman walked through the woods just moments before, his heart began to beat in a different rhythm. It sang a much different tune any time she was near. The smell of her strawberry shampoo was often enough to nearly send him over the edge. The sight of her chocolate colored orbs made his stomach feel as if it were doing cartwheels right there inside of him. He loved her with every fiber of his being. His biggest fear however was that by loving Kagome, he would be betraying Kikyo.

Kikyo… She was once his everything. The first person to ever give the young hanyou any sort hope. He loved her, but not in the same way that he felt love for Kagome. He realized that now. Kikyou was bound and determined to drag him to hell with her at one point, but in the end, all she wanted was for him to be happy. She was finally at peace after all those lonely years. With her gone, it was time for him to move on.

Kikyo was his past. She would always be apart of his past. The memories he had of her were some of the best and the worst. Kagome however, he hoped like hell that she was his future. He couldn't stand the thought of living a life that didn't involve the dark haired beauty perched beside him. She understood him like no other. Accepted him like no other. Even Kikyou had problems with his half demon blood, but Kagome accepted every had never wanted him to change who he was. He loved her more than life itself.

Thinking about his feelings were one thing, but acting on them was a totally different story. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his embrace and kiss her senseless. The softness of her lips called to him, begging him to claim them as his own. He longed to watch those long lashes close in the sheer pleasure he would give her. His nerve however told him otherwise. How would she react? Would she be disgusted? How did he know she returned the same feelings he held for her?

Looking over he noticed the saddened expression she wore on her face. The way those lips he longed to kiss, seem to tremble with unshed tears. It seemed to take his breath away almost painfully. Seeming to be lost in thought, his longing stare went unnoticed for quite some time.

She eventually however did realize she was being watched, causing the both of them to turn their heads, faces turning outrageous shades of red.

Kagome was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it wench." He replied. Embarrassment always seemed to sour his moods.

"How…. How do you…... feel about me?" she asked, keeping her eyes locked on the now starry sky above them.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. How could he put such a love into words? Everyone knew he put his foot in his mouth more times than not! "Why you asking?" He snapped back, immediately wishing he hadn't. Why could he not just be honest when it came to his feelings? He tried to show her how he felt through his actions. Was that not enough to get her to realize?

Kagome looked over with a blank expression. "Do you care about me, Inuyasha?" It was almost a whisper. Her eyes held a sadness that shot through him like lightening. Could she not see how much he cared for her?!

"'Course I care." The words came out harsher than he had intended.

Kagome looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her face holding a blank stare that he hated. In a softer tone he added, " You know I care for you Kagome."

"Do I?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes, the salty smell reaching his nose. "I often wonder."

"Kagome…"

Sitting up a bit straighter, chest out, Kagome turned to Inuyasha with determination.

'Here it goes!' She thought to herself.

"I love you Inuyasha. And I need to know if you feel the same.I know you loved Kikyo, and I know I could never replace her. But I want a life with you! I want to have a family with you! I want it all with you! Sometimes I feel like you love me back, you can be so sweet, but then again you never say the words. How can I be sure? I can't keep going on with all these questions! I need to know. I want to stay with you here in this time period! But if you don't feel the same, I'm going to go home. I-"

It was then that he could no longer take it. He could not stand hear her talk of leaving him. Tears had begun cascading down her cheeks, still tinted with the same blush from just moments before.

Inuyasha hated the sight of her tears. Gathering every bit of courage he had, he placed a shaking hand on the young girl's shoulder, turning her towards him. Taking his index finger and his thumb, he lifted her chin, bringing her chocolate orbs up to meet his amber colored ones.

"Don't. Don't you dare talk about leaving." He almost seemed to whisper. It was low and husky sounding to Kagome's ears, once again sending goosebumps down her arms.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was she really confessing her love for him? Inuyasha couldn't utter a word. All he could do was simply sit and stare wide eyed at the amazing being sitting in front of him crying her heart out. No one had ever said anything so loving to him before. He had never once imagined that someone would ever want to have a family with him. He was after all a 'filthy hanyou'. Here this amazing woman sat before him shedding tears for the love of a so called 'filthy hanyou'!

Completely shocked at his behavior, Kagome sat stone still, hoping this wasn't a dream. Inuyasha looked down at her once again seemingly memorizing each and every part of her. His heart seemed like it would burst at any moment.

'It's now or never…'he thought to himself.

Ever so slowly, he gently placed his mouth against hers.

Eyes wide with shock, Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she could not believe what was taking place right in that very moment. Inuyasha was kissing her! Before she could really wrap her mind around the fact, Inuyasha began to pull away.

Wrapping her in a tight embrace, Inuyasha buried his face into her long dark hair that covered her shoulder, inhaling her strawberry scent that he adored so much. "Don't ever talk about leaving! I don't want to even think about it..I feel the same way about you Kagome...Can't you see that? We both know I'm no good at words! I try to show you through actions. Do you seriously not see how much I love you?"

Her now closed eyes began overflowing once more with tears. 'This is too good to be true. If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake up!' She thought to herself. Slowly she brought her arms up around him and returned the tight embrace. They held each other in silence for what seemed like ages. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"Don't go… Stay… with me…" There was so much emotion in just those few words. They made Kagome's heart ache with happiness. Here was this amazing man, telling her he loved her, and begging her to stay with him.

"Okay." That was all it took. All it took for Inuyasha to jolt backwards, out of her arms, and nearly fall out of the damn tree. After somewhat regaining his balance, Inuyasha looked at her with a look of pure shock. "Really? You'll stay with me?"

Kagome smiled softly to him, tears of happiness still falling down her cheeks. "Of course I will. I love you so much." Laying her hand upon his, she slowly wrapped her fingers around the warm appendage.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Today was so full of surprises! Those pesky tears needed to be stopped though. Placing his hand on her cheek, he brought his lips to the tear that began to fall. He then kissed away each and every tear, before once again placing his lips on hers.

The first kiss was short and sweet. This one had a passion behind it. So many feelings that had been hidden for so long were finally coming up to the surface. 'Not enough…' He thought to himself.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip, he demanded entry to her mouth. He felt Kagome stiffen with surprise in his arms, a small gasp escaping her lips. That was all it took for him to dart his tongue into her cavern and explore its walls. Kagome, willingly surrendering to the sensational bliss. Inuyasha was everywhere. His tongue traveled along the tips of her teeth and twirled around her tongue. Gently he bit her bottom lip, sending hot sensations deep within her.

Breaking away from the kiss seemed almost painful, Kagome couldn't tell if it was the lack of oxygen making her dizzy or her lover's devine mouth. Either way she was happy with the sensation.

Inuyasha could smell her strong attraction for him  
She gently pushed against his chest. Inuyasha seeming to think he did something wrong, instantly dropped his hands, a strong blush rushing to his cheeks. "Did I do something wrong? You smell like you want me…" He looked at her with a mixture of guilt and hunger.

"Of course I want you Inuyasha, it's just- WAIT YOU CAN SMELL THAT?!" Kagome's face flushed five different shades of red, causing a chuckle to rumble deep in Inuyasha's chest. "Well yea I can smell that, half demon remember? Now tell me… whats wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

Kagome leaned her forehead against his well toned chest. "No nothing's wrong… I'm just-"

"Scared?" Inuyasha could smell the fear mixed in with her lust for him.  
All Kagome could do was nod. "Kagome, I promise I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. But if you don't want to continue just say the words. We can go back to Kaede's hut with the others." He sounded almost hurt. His voice cracking slightly in the end.

Kagome snapped her head up and looked at him with a stern look. "I'm not scared of you hurting me physically you dumbass. I know you would never do anything to hurt me physically."

Kagome's outburst surprised Inuyasha, she was never really one to curse. His ears drooped once more in a whipped puppy manor. He knew what she meant.

Seeing Inuyasha's reaction, Kagome realized that she may have over reacted a bit. Placing her palm against his cheek she brought his attention to her face again. "I've never wanted anything more. I want this… I want you. Just don't throw my love away anymore."

The way of emotion rolled over Inuyasha like a storm. His lips were on her in an instant. Claiming what was finally becoming his. He had finally found what he had been waiting for his entire life. His hands were at her waist applying just the right amount of pressure, making sure his claws didn't pierce her tender flesh. Running his nose along her jawline, and down the curve of her neck he noticed the spike in her scent.

'I want her.. Forever. No other man will ever touch her like this. I'll make sure of it.' His inner demon was already beginning the territorial mating motions inside him.

"Be mine… forever…" He breathed against her neck. Shivering through the sheer bliss of his touch, Kagome barely managed to breathe out a yes.

Inuyasha wasted no time as he grazed his fangs along the curve of her neck and slowly nipped at Kagome's ear lobe. The feeling causing a small moan to escape from her supple lips. The small sound surprised the silver haired hanyou. 'Did I make her do that?' The young man's ego swelled with pride.

Kagome could hardly wrap her mind around what was going on. She was to happy to care. Her head swimming in pure happiness. She felt warm inside, the warmth reaching down to her very depths. His hands were roaming away from her hips to sit atop her thighs. Her own hands fisted in his robes at his chest. All of a sudden the movements stopped, his hands stilling. Leaning back he looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Kagome if we go through with this, you know what it means right?" Kagome's puzzling look was enough of an answer for him. "It means that we will be mated. It's like marriage for demons… If you want time to think I understand." His flushed cheeks and averted gaze made Kagome's heart swell.

Feeling bold by the current events, Kagome pushed Inuyasha's back against the tree, and climbed onto his lap, straddling a leg on each side. Eyes wide Inuyasha stared at her unable to believe what was happening. Today was just full of surprises.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you Inuyasha." She kissed him hard, putting the feeling behind her words. "Take me somewhere more private." she whispered against his lips.

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice. He scooped her into his arms and began running through the forest top speed.

A few miles away was a small waterfall, the embankment covered in lilies and bluebells. It was quite a beautiful sight, and Inuyasha knew she would appreciate the view. Setting her down in the soft grass, he removed his robe, and headed towards the water. Looking over his shoulder he noticed her still seated where he left her. "Ya comin?"

'Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!' was all Kagome's mind could come up with. The man was too damn good looking for his own good. Knots began to tie themselves in her stomach. 'Not like he hasn't seen me naked before…' She thought as she pulled her shirt over her head. Inuyasha was already in the water waist deep, looking at her with a hunger only someone with demon blood could. Looking him straight in the eye she unzipped her skirt, letting it slide down her legs to the earth below her. His eyes ran up and down her body as she walked towards him, wading into the cool water.

Standing straight in front of him, she brought her small hand up to his tight muscled chest. Running her fingertips along every line. Inuyasha's eyes closed in the heated pleasure she gave him. His own hands found their way to her hips once more. With a growl he tugged her hard against his chest. Bringing a gasp from Kagome's lips. His obvious attraction for her brushing against her stomach.

'Just a simple touch made him feel like that?' She thought. Curiosity winning over her, she slowly brought her lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Bravery sending her tongue out to caress the skin that called to her.

Yet another growl escaped his lips, as one of his hands left her hip and wound itself into her dark locks. Bringing her face to his own he thrust his tongue into her mouth tasting her and drinking her in. He walked her backwards until her back was up against the side of the embankment. She looped her arms around his neck and began to run her fingers through the soft silver strands as his sinful mouth worked magic against her own. Her fingers brushed against his ears, causing him to gasp, surprising Kagome.

Confidence pushing her forward, she grabbed a hold of one of the appendages and began to rub it in between her small fingers. His fingers dug slightly into her hip as he buried his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Rumbling resonating deep within his chest. It only made Kagome's knees seem to be more week.

Running his hands down her thighs, Inuyasha hooked his hands behind her knees and brought them up to wrap around his own waist. Smirking when he caught the nervous gaze of his lover. His eyes wandered from her own, down her neck and chest and rested on the white lacy bra covering her breasts. 'That's got to go.' He thought. Placing a claw behind the center piece between her mounds, he cut the cloth and let the fabric fall off her body.

"Inuyash- AH!" Whatever she was going to say was lost to the moan coming from her lips. Inuyasha had set his mouth to work on her amazingly soft body. Everywhere his lips touched, felt like fire on her skin.

Kagome felt hot, not even the cold water was able to cool down her body. Her lower body was tight and aching for him. His arousal pressed against her core, only the fabric of her panties were holding them apart.

"Inuyasha… please." She whimpered as he left love bites from her chest all the way to her lower jaw.

Inuyasha looked down into her brown pools and knew exactly what she needed. Holding her against him, he jumped out of the water, landing a few feet away with ease. Laying her down onto the grass, he settled himself on top of her, holding his own weight with his forearms.

He stared down at her and could not believe the beauty below him. Her pale skin glistened with water and perspiration. It looked as if star dust was shining off of her skin. Her dark tresses scattered around her. She took his breath away.

Kagome was thinking many of the same things herself. Overwhelming love filling her. She stared into the golden eyes that captivated her very soul. He stayed still, unmoving as he loomed above her. She knew that he was waiting on her to give him the okay to continue on with their current activities. She was more than ready for him, and by God she was going to have him.

Grabbing him around the neck she pulled him down to meet her waiting mouth. Taking her tongue, she ran it across one of his fangs, causing him to shiver. Reaching his hand down he attacked her panties with his claws and tossed them aside to join her other garments. Running his fingers along her folds, he found she was more than ready to take him.

Lining himself with her entrance, slowly began to push into her.

He felt Kagome go rigid beneath him. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked. Her features proved that she was indeed feeling pain.

Taking a deep breath Kagome recovered slowly. "Yes I'm okay. It's only because it's my first time."

Inuyasha didn't know much about making love but he did know that the pain would be brief. He hoped she would soon be feeling immense pleasure instead of the stinging pain she was experiencing now.

As Kagome adjusted to the full feeling of her lover, Inuyasha took the opportunity to place small tender kisses along her collarbone and neck.

'He's being so sweet.' Kagome thought. Her heart felt as if it could explode at any moment.

The pain had finally started to subside. Kagome reached up and planted a small kiss on Inuyasha's neck, letting him know he was alright to move.

He started out slow, rocking into her with long even strokes. She was so tight and slick Inuyasha swore he was in heaven. Kagome laid underneath of him soft moans and sighs escaping her lips, as she ran her fingertips up and down his back. Inuyasha grabbed on of her legs and brought it up higher, letting him deeper inside her with every thrust. Picking up the pace, he began smashing into her harder and faster, causing both of them to voice their pleasures.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. Her lower regions were tight as ever. The muscles screaming for a release. Digging her nails into the hanyou's back, she prayed she would find that release soon. Inuyasha was hitting just the right spots. He was being so gentle, using such care as to not hurt her. Tears of happiness pricked at her eyes as she looked up to the glorious man above her.

Inuyasha was close, and he could tell she was as well. "K-Kagome...come for me." Inuyasha growled against her neck.

Inuyasha's rumbling was just what she needed to send her over the blissful edge. Her contracting muscles pumping Inuyasha's member sending him into his own euphoric release. Collapsing beside her, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, both of them basking in aftereffects of their coupling. Leaning up on her elbow, she placed soft kisses along his shoulder.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered.

Inuyasha, chuckled, still somewhat out of breath. "You better, you're stuck with me for good now wench."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his attitude.

All of a sudden Inuyasha snapped up grabbing his robes and began throwing them on. "Dammit! Kagome get dressed now."

Kagome began to hurriedly throw on her uniform. "What's wrong Inuyasha, is there a demon? I didn't sense anything..."

"Yea a very annoying little twerp demon. Geez I don't know how he found us. I thought surely I brought us far enough away from the village."

It was then, that Kagome heard the subtle rustling of leaves off to her left. A small red haired kitsune popped out of the brush clearly over joyed. "I found you guys! Inuyasha! I tracked you guys all by myself!" The small demons happiness was short lived however as a fist found its way to the top of his head. "Owww... what was that for?!"

Inuyasha continued to smack the young boy's head. " Shippo! Who said we wanted you to track us ya brat!"

"Inuyasha go easy on him. You did tell him to practice his tracking." Kagome crossed her arms looking at the hanyou with a stern expression.

"I just thought you would be proud Inuyasha..." Tears welled in Shippo's eyes, his bottom lip protruding in a rather cute pout.

Between the looks on both their faces, Inuyasha couldn't help but soften his anger somewhat. "Just give us a warning next time twerp." He said, ruffling the carrot top.

Shippo looked over to Kagome with a confused expression. "Kagome, what are marks all over your neck?" Kagome's face turned as red as a tomato. "Uhm...uh... ya see..."

"We went swimming and there were leeches in the water." Inuyasha thankfully coming to her rescue. That was not something she wanted to talk about with the young boy just yet. "Come on, let's go home." Grabbing the kit by the tail Inuyasha placed him on his shoulder. With a big yawn, Shippo scurried to the inside of Inuyasha's robes falling asleep within an instant.

"He must have been really tired. That's a long way for a kid." Kagome whispered, smiling up at her lover.

"Yea yea yea, now let's go home." Inuyasha held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. Kagome couldn't help but be more than a little excited. Taking his hand, they took their time, walking back to the village. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. It was my first lemon scene so let me know what you all think!


End file.
